


Wiedersehen macht Freunde?

by LockXOn



Category: The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Humor, Science Fiction
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7045099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LockXOn/pseuds/LockXOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach einem leicht nervenaufreibenden Auftrag wird Boss in der eigenen Kombüse von einem Eindringling überrascht, der ein recht dreistes Anliegen vorbringt. Andererseits, was heißt bei diesem bestimmten Eindringling schon „dreist“...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wiedersehen macht Freunde?

**Author's Note:**

> [Autorennotizen](https://triggerxhappy.blogger.de/stories/2557786/)

Der Jet-Hog brauste mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit über das verdreckte Pflaster der verlassenen Straße, die die heruntergekommene Stadt wie ein Netzwerk durchzog. Zum Glück schienen deren Bewohner überdurchschnittlich kluge Köpfe zu sein, denn sie hatten sich in den halb zerstörten Hochhäusern verbarrikadiert, kaum dass sie Wind vom Aufenthalt eines gesuchten Schwerverbrechers bekommen hatten.

 

Boss seufzte und drehte energisch am Gasgriff. Wären sie bei der Arbeit immer solch kooperativen Bürgern begegnet, wären die Aufträge um so viel angenehmer zu erledigen gewesen. Andererseits war es vielleicht auch die Anwesenheit der Söldnertruppen, die alle in die Häuser getrieben hatten. Bei vielen seiner Kollegen waren ... Kollateralschäden ein notwendiges Übel – manchmal sogar eine vergnügliche Freizeitbeschäftigung – und natürlich konnte niemand Unterschiede erkennen zwischen sadistischen Versagern und Profis wie seinen Leuten.

 

... Profi? Konnte er sich wirklich als solchen bezeichnen? In diesem Moment fiel ihm das schwer, denn immerhin hatte er es zugelassen, dass sein derzeitiges Ziel seine langjährige Nummer zwei als Geisel festhielt, ihren Jet-Hog gekapert hatte und nun in einigen Dutzend Metern Abstand vor ihm eine öffentliche Straße unsicher machte. Er konnte nicht weiter aufschließen, wollte er nicht riskieren, dass Dahl vom Sozius gestoßen wurde. Einen Aufprall bei dieser Geschwindigkeit hätte sie nicht überlebt.

 

Unweit von ihm raste Luna daher, ihm immer wieder hilflose Blicke zuwerfend. Boss schüttelte nur warnend den Kopf und führte eine Hand ans Ohr: „Harsen, bitte kommen. Over.“ Es knackte kurz, dann ertönte eine dunkle Stimme am anderen Ende seines Kommunikationsgeräts: „Hier Harsen. Habt ihr sie zurück? Over.“ Boss schnaubte abfällig: „Schlag mir einen guten Plan vor, wie ich sie bei hundert Meilen die Stunde unbeschadet auf meinen Hog bekomme und ich folge jeder deiner Anweisungen mit akribischer Pedanterie. Over.“

 

_„Fuck. Elektra wird nicht glücklich sein. Over.“_

 

Er rollte mit den Augen: „Elektra ist im Moment meine geringste Sorge. Kannst du mir sagen, wohin diese Straße führt? Over.“ „Gib mir ʼne Minute“, kam prompt die Antwort und nach kurzer Zeit, „Wenn ihr in dieser Richtung weiterbrettert, befindet ihr euch in zirka fünf Minuten auf echtem Ground Zero. Weiter vorne liegt nämlich eine der Einsturzstellen der Meteoriten, die diesen Planeten durchgeschüttelt haben. Nicht mehr viel übrig von Zivilisation, dafür ʼn hübsches kilometerweites Feld voller verschobener Betonplatten. Hat offensichtlich nie jemand wirklich aufzuräumen für nötig befunden. Over.“ Boss rief umgehend zu seinem Kollegen hinüber: „Luna! Könnte ʼn bisschen rumplig werden, also pass auf, dass es dich nicht aus der Spur schlägt!“ Der junge Mann warf ihm einen irritierten Blick zu, nickte jedoch gehorsam.

 

Im nächsten Moment hallten Schüsse durch die Luft, ein schmerzhafter Ruck in seiner Schulter ließ Boss den Lenker verreißen, der Bug des Jet-Hogs streifte einen ausrangierten Hydranten und mit einer heftigen Selbstumdrehung rauschte er unter lautem Fluchen in den schmalen Zwischenraum zweier schräg stehender, halb verfallener Wolkenkratzer.

 

„BOSS“, schrie Luna entsetzt, als gleich darauf lautes Krachen und Scheppern ertönte. Sein erster Instinkt befahl ihm, sofort abzubremsen und umzukehren, um dem Colonel zu Hilfe zu eilen, ein schriller Schrei hielt ihn jedoch davon ab. Sein Blick huschte zurück nach vorn. Dahl war ihrem Entführer offenbar in den Arm gefallen, um ihn am Abgeben weiterer Schüsse zu hindern, wofür er ihr nun das Handgelenk bizarr verdrehte. Ihr Ellenbogen in seinem zornverzerrten Gesicht hielt ihn vorerst davon ab, es ihr zu brechen, aber so stark sie auch war, war es keine Selbstverständlichkeit, dass sie sich allein gegen einen mehrfachen Gewaltverbrecher würde durchsetzen können. Luna atmete tief durch, um seinen rasenden Puls zu beruhigen und entschied sich, die Verfolgung fortzusetzen. Noch vor gar nicht langer Zeit hatte Boss ihn getadelt, in Gefahrensituationen falschen Entscheidungen den Vorrang zu geben, deshalb hoffte er inständig, in dieser die richtige zu treffen.

 

Dahl entfuhr ein weiterer Schmerzenslaut, als ihr Ziel ihr mit einem festen Griff in die Haare den Kopf verdrehte und ihr wütend ins Ohr brüllte: „Mach das nochmal und ich zerreiß dich in der Luft, du Scheißfotze!“ Zum Glück musste er sich sofort wieder aufs Fahren konzentrieren, und so ließ er sie unmittelbar nach dieser Warnung wieder los. Ihr Arm brannte von der rüden Behandlung ebenso sehr wie ihre Sorge um ihren Kollegen. Bossʼ Schädel glich in seiner Härte zwar Kruppstahl, aber in dieser unübersichtlichen, von Schutt und demolierten Gebäuden geprägten Umgebung gab es haufenweise Dinge, an denen er ihn sich spalten konnte. Nun bereute sie es, nicht sofort bei der ersten Gelegenheit abgesprungen zu sein, doch dieser Akt grenzte an Selbstmord und sie hatte die Lage nicht als so ernst eingeschätzt, dass das nötig gewesen wäre. Sie fluchte kaum hörbar und betete, dass er nicht gerade in den Überresten seines brennenden Fahrzeugs sein Leben aushauchte.

 

Die Frage war nun: Konnte sie sich allein aus den Klauen des Flüchtigen befreien oder stellte sie nun auch noch ein Risiko für Luna dar? Sie wollte nicht sterben, doch nach einer gewissen Zeit in Bossʼ Truppe entwickelte sich fast automatisch eine lästige Form von verpflichtendem Teamgeist, der das eigene Wohlergehen in den Hintergrund rückte ...

 

Vielleicht sollte sie sich im Anschluss an diesen Job nach einem neuen Arbeitgeber umsehen, bevor ihr harter Kern gänzlich zu Pudding degenerierte.

 

... Wem machte sie sich was vor? Sie war dazu verdammt, in dieser verschworenen Truppe zu bleiben, bis sie ihren letzten Atemzug tat.

 

Ihr gekaperter Jet-Hog raste aus der Häuserschlucht der Hauptstraße hinaus in die Vorstadt, die von so viel Zerstörung zeugte, dass sie durch die vielen Trümmerhaufen aus Stahl und Beton wie eine zerklüftete Berglandschaft aussah. Offenbar befanden sie sich ganz in der Nähe eines der gewaltigen Meteoritenkrater und sie hoffte inständig, dass ihr verrückter Fahrzeugführer wusste, wohin er steuerte. Sie wollte nicht in ein metertiefes Loch stürzen und wie ein Wasserballon auf der Oberfläche eines verglühten Himmelskörpers zerplatzen. Obwohl die Vorstellung einen poetisch-romantischen Beigeschmack enthielt – sah man mal vom unschönen Ableben ab. Sie wusste nicht genau, wohin ihr Entführer eigentlich wollte, doch langsam wurde die Zeit knapp und es sah nicht so aus, als hätte Luna einen besonders raffinierten Rettungsplan in petto, so hartnäckig aber ratlos wie er hinter ihnen her dümpelte. Ihr blieb der Absprung wohl nicht erspart, inklusive schmerzhaftem, wenn nicht fatalem Aufprall auf einer der zahlreichen Gefahrenquellen der zerstörten Umgebung, doch zumindest starb sie dann nicht durch die Hand dieses irren Neandertalers.

 

Also seufzte sie und machte sich innerlich bereit für das Unvermeidliche, als sie schräg unter sich – sie fuhren gerade ein Plateau entlang, welches eines der vergangenen Erdbeben durch die Oberflächenverschiebung in die Landschaft gezaubert hatte – eine Bewegung wahrnahm. Sie stutzte erst und atmete dann erleichtert auf, klopfte ihrem Vordermann höflich auf die Schulter und rief ihm ins Ohr: „Das warʼs dann, Arschloch! Ich verabschiede mich hier!“ Noch ehe er die Worte einordnen und entsprechend handeln konnte, drückte sie sich energisch ab und ließ sich über die Klippe in den Abgrund fallen.

 

Luna sah seine Kollegin über den Vorsprung aus seinem Blickfeld stürzen und konnte den entsetzten Schrei nicht unterdrücken, der seinen Lungen entsprang, obwohl er umgehend wusste, dass es keine Rettung mehr für sie gab. Der Abhang war zu steil und der Untergrund mit spitzem, scharfem und kantigem Schutt gespickt, sodass ihr Körper, wenn sie auch den Sturz überlebte, hoffnungslos perforiert am Boden ankommen würde. Seine Verzweiflung verwandelte sich in blanken Zorn und er schrie dem wahnsinnig lachenden Ziel aufgebracht hinterher: „DU GOTTVERDAMMTER SCHEISSKERL!!!“ Durch keine Geisel mehr zur Vorsicht verpflichtet drehte er das Gas auf, sodass der Jet-Hog einen unkontrollierten Hüpfer machte.

 

Der Sträfling, lediglich verstimmt darüber, seinen Schutzschild eingebüßt zu haben, zog scharf nach links und feuerte ihm eine Salve entgegen, der er nur mit einem heftigen Schlenker ausweichen konnte. Dabei rammte er einige sperrige Trümmer, verlor die Balance, überschlug sich, büßte den Kontakt zu seinem Fahrzeug ein, kam hart auf dem Boden auf und blieb endlich stöhnend liegen. Der Flüchtige lachte laut auf und ließ seinen Gegner hinter sich, um auf eine weitläufige Ebene zu wechseln, die wahrscheinlich durch eine besonders intensive Druckwelle planiert worden war. Luna stemmte sich stöhnend hoch und versuchte vergeblich, auf die zitternden Beine zu gelangen, doch getrieben von Rachedurst robbte er sich fluchend hinterher, so sinnlos die verzweifelte Aktion auch sein mochte.

 

Plötzlich drang ein leises Brummen an seine Ohren.

 

Stirnrunzelnd hob er den Blick, gerade rechtzeitig, um Zeuge zu werden, wie ein recht angeschlagen wirkender Jet-Hog mit lautem Motorengeheul aus der Schlucht über den Vorsprung rauschte, mit lautem Krachen auf dem Boden aufkam und dicht an ihm vorbei die Verfolgung aufnahm, die er so spektakulär hatte aufgeben müssen. Seine Augen quollen vor Verblüffung aus ihren Höhlen. Doch als er den Fahrer erkannte und auch, wen dieser vor sich auf der Karosserie balancierte, entfuhr ein Jubelschrei seiner Kehle. Er boxte lachend mit der Faust auf den staubigen Boden und schrie überglücklich hinterher: „SCHNAPPT EUCH DEN MISTKERL!“

 

Boss hielt sich nicht damit auf, nach dem Sprung die völlige Kontrolle über das Gefährt wiederzuerlangen. Kaum dass er sah, dass die Umgebung freie Sicht auf den rasant kleiner werdenden Punkt am Horizont bot, machte er eine Vollbremsung und kam horizontal zum Ziel zum Stehen. Er schob Dahl von sich, die ihm auf dem Weg zurück zu seinen Kameraden unerwarteterweise entgegen gefallen war und die sich nun ihrerseits etwas unwillig von ihm löste.

 

Stöhnend dehnte er seinen Rücken: „Fuck! Ich werd zu alt für diesen Scheiß!“ Sie keuchte, atemlos vom Adrenalinschub, und warf ihm einen entgeisterten Seitenblick zu: „Wow! Ein klischeehafterer Spruch ist dir nicht eingefallen?“ „Wozu?“, fragte er unschuldig zurück, „Es ist die Wahrheit! ... Nun, entweder das oder du bist zu fett geworden.“ Sie musterte ihn abschätzig: „... Du wirst zu alt für den Scheiß.“ Er kicherte, schwang sich vom Jet-Hog und senkte sich auf ein Knie. Sie klinkte ein Scharfschützengewehr vom Arsenal aus und lud es mit geübten Handgriffen. Skeptisch kniff er die Augen ein Stück zusammen, konnte aber auch mit fokussiertem Blick die Konturen ihres Ziels kaum noch ausmachen: „... Kriegst duʼs hin?“ Der Lauf des Gewehrs legte sich von hinten über seine Schulter und er hielt sich automatisch das Ohr auf jener Seite zu. Dahl justierte die Waffe einige Sekunden lang nach und hielt dann bewegungslos inne: „Frag in fünfzig Jahren nochmal.“ Die Patrone verließ den Lauf, schoss über die Ebene und versenkte sich in der Antriebseinheit des gestohlenen Hogs.

 

Die Explosion zerriss alles in unmittelbarer Nähe.

 

Boss rümpfte die Nase und stand auf, nachdem das Gewicht des Gewehrs verschwunden war. Er wies in die Ferne und sah seine Nummer zwei vorwurfsvoll an: „War das wirklich nötig?“ Dahl hob verständnislos eine Augenbraue und schüttelte gleichgültig den Kopf: „Nein.“

 

Während er resigniert seufzte und sie die Waffe mit zufriedenem Pfeifen zurück an ihren Platz montierte, schaffte es Luna endlich, zu ihnen aufzuholen. Er hatte seinen Jet-Hog geborgen, der den Sturz zwar beschädigt, aber noch einsatzbereit überstanden hatte, und schob ihn nun mit sichtlicher Mühe an sie heran: „Boss! Dahl! Gott sei Dank, ihr seid wohlauf!“ Die Freude in seiner Stimme war kaum zu überhören. Auf den letzten Metern fiel er mitten aufs Gesicht, die Maschine glücklicherweise auf die andere Seite, sodass sie ihn nicht noch zusätzlich unter sich begrub. Boss eilte zu ihm, um neben ihm in die Hocke zu gehen: „Hey, mal ganz locker, Junge! Alles in Ordnung bei dir?“ Luna hob den Kopf und strahlte ihn an: „Noch alles dran! Nur ein bisschen wacklig auf den Beinen!“ Dahl grinste schelmisch: „Du hättest ihn sehen sollen, Boss! Wie gekonnt er dich links liegen gelassen hat, um mich nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren!“ Ihr Kollege wurde puterrot und begann damit, entschuldigende Phrasen zu stammeln, doch Boss klopfte ihm nur anerkennend auf die Schulter: „Gute Arbeit! Du scheinst langsam ʼnen Blick dafür zu entwickeln, was in einer Situation das Wichtigste ist!“ Dann stemmte er sich stöhnend in die Höhe.

 

Dahls amüsierter Blick verzog sich sofort zu einer besorgten Grimasse: „Boss, ist alles okay?“ Die Hektik hatte ihr nicht erlaubt, sich Gedanken über den stetigen Blutstrom zu machen, der an seinem Arm herunterlief. Er schüttelte jedoch nur entwarnend den Kopf: „Ja, keine Angst. Der Schwanzlutscher hat mir ʼn schönes Loch in den Pelz gebrannt, ging aber glatt durch. Wenn ihr erlaubt, fahr ich zurück zum Schiff. Kriegt ihr allein hier alles zusammen?“ „Denke schon“, murmelte sie unsicher und fragte nochmal eindringlich, „Aber soll ich dich nicht lieber begleiten? Du wirst Hilfe brauchen!“ Er winkte entschieden ab: „Nicht nötig. Elektra ist an Bord, die wirdʼs schon flicken können. Konzentriert ihr euch darauf, unseren Mann ...“ Er brach ab, entsann sich kurz nachdenklich der angerichteten Verwüstung und berichtigte sich dann: „Sammelt zusammen, was ihr von unserem Mann noch finden könnt und dann nichts wie weg von hier.“

 

\---

 

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie den Jet-Hog sicher verstaut hatten und, nachdem sie die Schäden aufgenommen hatten, den Lagerraum verließen.

 

„Bereite alles für den Start vor. Sobald die anderen zurück sind, gehtʼs los“, ordnete Boss an, sich die unangenehm brennende Schulter reibend, während er die Küche seines Schiffs betrat. Hinter ihm atmete Earl Harsen erleichtert auf: „Gott sei Dank.“ Amüsiert schmunzelnd warf er einen Blick zurück: „Was ist? Gefälltʼs dir hier etwa nicht?“ Sein Kollege schnaubte abfällig und stemmte trotzig die Hände in die Hüften: „Seien wir ehrlich, es gibt Strafkolonien, auf denen wir gastfreundlicher behandelt worden sind.“

 

„Liegt vermutlich daran, dass Strafkolonien daran gewöhnt sind, mit gesetzlosen Arschlöchern und Kopfgeldjägern konfrontiert zu werden. Nimmʼs den Leuten nicht übel. Sei lieber dankbar, dass sie unsere Arbeit nicht behindert haben.“

 

„Du bist zu nachsichtig, Johns. Ein wenig Respekt uns gegenüber wäre nun wirklich nicht zu viel verlangt, schließlich befreien wir die Welt von gesetzlosen Arschlöchern!“

 

„Und manchmal auch von unbeteiligten Pechvögeln, die in die Schusslinie geraten“, setzte Boss dagegen und scheuchte ihn schließlich ungeduldig zur Tür, „Jetzt hör schon auf zu jammern und mach die Maschinen startklar, wenn duʼs nicht abwarten kannst, von hier zu verschwinden!“ Earl zog mit einem missmutig gebrummelten „Aye“ von dannen und Boss hob eine Hand zum Ohr: „Elektra, bitte kommen. Wo zum Teufel steckst du wieder? Over.“ Er öffnete den Kühlschrank und ließ den Blick über den Vorrat wandern, ehe er zu einem offenen Milchpack griff und es schüttelte, ehe er einen Schluck daraus nahm. Er runzelte unwillig die Stirn, als ihm nach einigen langen Sekunden Antwort gegeben wurde: „Was soll das heißen, auf Erkundungstour?! Ihr solltet doch nicht allein umherstreifen! Jesses, der eine ist ʼn Schwarzseher, die andere hoffnungslos naiv! ... Bist du wenigstens auf dem Rückweg? ... Na, hab ich ein Glück. Beeil dich ein bisschen, ich brauch deine Hilfe ... Nein, nur ʼn zusätzliches Atemloch in der Schulter, nichts Ernstes ... Ja, aber nur provisorisch. Ich weiß nicht, wie lang es hält ... Ich weiß auch, dass ich schon Schlimmeres überlebt habe, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich nichts dagegen getan hätte, hätte man mir Gelegenheit dazu gegeben! Also würdest du bitte ... Danke. Over and Out.“ Er schüttelte augenrollend den Kopf, warf den leeren Getränkekarton in den nahestehenden Mülleimer ...

 

Und spürte eine überwältigende Präsenz direkt im Rücken.

 

Seine Hand zuckte umgehend zu seinem Pistolenhalfter, wurde jedoch auf halbem Wege von einer besorgniserregend kräftigen aufgehalten. Sein Ellenbogen schoss nach hinten und kollidierte mit einem muskulösen Brustbein, gleichzeitig drehte sich Boss aus dem Griff und setzte einen Faustschlag ins Gesicht des Angreifers an. Er traf lediglich eine offene Handfläche, die sich blitzschnell um seine Finger schloss, im nächsten Augenblick ließ ihn ein harter Kinnhaken Sterne sehen. Er hielt sich nicht damit auf, das Ende des Schwindelanfalls abzuwarten, sondern rammte das Knie in einen festen Magen, stieß den daraufhin leise grunzenden Körper von sich, machte einige hastige Schritte rückwärts und zog endlich doch seine Waffe, um sie zielsicher auf den Kopf des Eindringlings zu richten.

 

„... Nicht schlecht für einen alten Mann, Big Daddy“, ertönte es ehe er abdrücken konnte aus den Schatten und jemand trat vor, um sich halbherzig auf die Mundpartie zu weisen, „ʼTschuldige. War ʼn Reflex.“ Boss spürte Blut sein Kinn hinab tropfen, doch im Moment war eine geplatzte Lippe seine geringste Sorge. Obwohl die Anwesenheit des Eindringlings Probleme satt prognostizierte, ließ er diskret die angehaltene Luft in seinen Lungen in einem kaum hörbaren, erleichterten Seufzer entweichen, ohne jedoch die Waffe zu senken. Nicht diskret genug, denn sein Gegenüber brach in ein süffisantes Grinsen aus: „Ho? Du hast aufgeatmet!“ Bossʼ Lidmuskel zuckte: „Nein, hab ich nicht.“

 

„Oh doch, hast du! Freust du dich, mich zu sehen?“

 

„Ich habe ganz bestimmt nicht aufgeatmet.“

 

„Doch.“

 

„Sicher nicht.“

 

„Doch.“

 

Boss seufzte noch einmal, diesmal ohne jegliches Bedürfnis, es zu überspielen und sagte in seinem schönsten Weißt-du-ich-spar-mir-mal-ganz-einfach-die-Frage-wie-zum-Teufel-du-hier-reingekommen-bist-und-gehe-direkt-zur-wichtigeren-über-Tonfall: „Was tust du hier, Riddick? Ich gehe mal nicht davon aus, dass das ein reiner Höflichkeitsbesuch unter alten Bekannten sein soll. Nicht, nachdem ich dich auf P7 vor den Konsequenzen eines Wiedersehens gewarnt habe. Ansonsten wäre das hier ein so eklatanter Beweis für Respektlosigkeit, dass ich sehr, sehr sauer werden müsste ...“

 

„Oh, das ist keineswegs meine Absicht“, versicherte ihm Richard mit einer beschwichtigenden Geste, „Ich bin Herausforderungen durchaus nicht abgeneigt, aber manche fordere ich nicht aktiv heraus. Du bist ʼn guter Mann, Johns, und solange duʼs bleibst, sehe ich keinen Grund, mich mit dir anzulegen. Und wenn du tatsächlich denkst, ich würde dich nicht respektieren – denk besser nochmal.“ Er machte einige Schritte auf Boss zu, ruhig, um ihn nicht zum Abdrücken zu verleiten. „Du weißt, was du willst und du weißt, was du tust“, raunte er, die Brust dicht an die Mündung der Pistole gelehnt, „Das ist etwas, was ich an jedem Mann respektieren würde.“ Er legte den Kopf schief: „Was ich auch an dem kleinen Johns respektiert habe.“

 

Bossʼ Muskeln verkrampften sich und sein Blick wurde kalt, während sich die Waffe noch ein wenig nachdrücklicher in Richards Fleisch bohrte: „Hältst du es für eine gute Idee, dieses Thema mir gegenüber anzuschneiden? Was hast du vor, Riddick?“ Ein hauchfeines Lächeln hob einen von Richards Mundwinkeln an. „Ich will sehen, ob der Vater schafft, was der Sohn nicht vermochte“, flüsterte er so leise, dass Boss sich anstrengen musste, ihn zu verstehen. Der Sträfling senkte leicht den Kopf und klang fast geistesabwesend, als er fortfuhr: „Haben viel miteinander erlebt. Durchgemacht. Haben uns sogar ab und zu gegenseitig das Leben gerettet, ist das zu fassen?“ Seiner Kehle entfuhr ein belustigtes Kichern, doch dann wurde er schlagartig ernst: „Es hätte nicht so enden müssen, Johns. Aber er hat eine Entscheidung getroffen, ohne sie letztendlich gegen mein Veto durchsetzen zu können.“ Boss schnaubte verächtlich: „Ich kann mir bei dir also zumindest eines sicher sein: Sollte ich je eine Entscheidung treffen, die gegen deine Prinzipien verstößt, rammst du mir ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken ein Messer in den Rücken.“

 

„Wo man hasst, säe Gerechtigkeit. Wo verletzt wird, verzeih. Wo man zweifelt, hoffe. Und möge jeden ein schneller und sicherer Tod befallen, der sich mir in den Weg stellt.“

 

Boss hob unbeeindruckt eine Augenbraue: „Hm. Taugt nicht viel zum Gebet, aber es klingt gut.“ Ein breites Grinsen spaltete Richards Gesicht: „Meine Worte! ... Wir scheinen mehr miteinander gemein zu haben, als du jemals wirst zugeben wollen.“ „Im Moment“, knurrte Boss und zwang ihn mit einem energischen Schritt voran einen gleichzeitigen zurück, „will ich vor allem eins: Wissen, warum du hier bist!“

 

Richard lachte noch einmal kurz auf und ließ dann von ihm ab, indem er in einen kleinen freien Raum zwischen Kühlschrank und Esstisch zurückwich. Dann fuhr er sich beinahe schüchtern über den kahlen Kopf: „Tja, weißt du ... Ich bin in den letzten Monaten ziemlich viel unterwegs gewesen, hab mich von jedem mitnehmen lassen, der verfügbar war, da treff ich doch eines Tages diesen echt netten Kerl, der mich nach der Ankunft hier glatt noch auf ʼn Drink einlädt! Hab gedacht: ‚Hey, kann ja nicht schaden!‘“ „Per Anhalter durch die Galaxis“, schnaufte Boss kopfschüttelnd, „Du hast echt Nerven aus Stahl ...“ „Als verurteilter Verbrecher kannst du dir dein Taxi nicht gerade aussuchen“, erwiderte Richard und zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern, „Außerdem ist es nicht unbedingt so, dass ich ein leichtes Ziel abgebe. In diesem Fall allerdings ...“

 

Wieder erschien dieses amüsierte Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht und er visierte Boss an, als erwartete diesen eine besonders unterhaltsame Pointe: „Bin am übernächsten Morgen in ʼnem muffigen Kellerloch aufgewacht, zusammen mit ʼnem tierischen Brummschädel und Dutzenden anderer Leute. Die Männer alle ziemlich ramponiert und die Frauen ... Nun, nicht mehr ganz unberührt, wenn du verstehst. Wie sichʼs rausstellte, gehörte mein zuvorkommender Kumpel zu ʼnem Menschenhändlerring und wollte uns auf dem nächstbesten Sklavenmarkt verhökern. Da hatt ich entschieden was gegen.“

 

„Verständlich.“

 

„Schön, dass duʼs auch so siehst!“

 

Richard zuckte mit den Achseln: „Naja, um es kurz zu machen, sucht er seine Ware jetzt in der Hölle, zusammen mit seinen Eingeweiden ... Aber es war ein langer, schmutziger Weg dahin. Hatte mehr Freunde, als ich vermutet hab, und so fiel das Schlachtfest ʼn bisschen größer aus als geplant. Jetzt meiden mich die Leute hier wie die Pest und das wiederum bedeutet keine Mitfahrgelegenheit für mich. Ich scheine ... ein wenig gestrandet zu sein.“ „Und was, meinst du, soll ich dagegen tun?“, fragte Boss eindringlich, nicht gewillt, dem Kurs zu folgen, den das Gespräch zu nehmen drohte.

 

Dumm nur, dass Richard seinen Opfern nur selten die Möglichkeit zugestand, derlei Dinge mitzubestimmen, und so antwortete er auch diesmal ganz zuverlässig: „Hab gehofft, ihr könntet mich ein Stück mitnehmen. Um der guten alten Zeiten willen ...?“ „Oho nein nein nein nein nein“, murmelte Boss wie ein Mantra zu sich selbst, laut fragte er dann recht ungehalten, „Warum kommst du ausgerechnet zu mir?“ Richard zog ungeduldig die Augenbrauen hoch: „Schon gesagt: Keine große Auswahl. Wenn es nun gar nicht anders geht, könnte ich mir natürlich auch einfach ein Schiff klauen ... Aber ich fühle mich so heimisch, wenn ich dich sehe!“ Er feixte und hob und senkte langsam die Schultern: „Scheint Schicksal zu sein, dass ich in den Weiten des Weltraums immer wieder über deine Sippe stolpere. Wer weiß? Das nächste Mal lerne ich vielleicht deine Frau kennen.“ „Nur über meine verwesende Leiche“, erwiderte Boss schnell mit warnendem Unterton, „Und solltest du auf die glorreiche Idee kommen, mir in dieser Sache hinterher zu spionieren, kann ich nicht versichern, dass ich meinen vielgerühmten Schneid das nächste Mal, wenn du ihn nötig hast, nicht einfach ausblende.“

 

„Oh, es ist also okay, wenn du mir zehn Jahre lang am Arsch klebst, aber den Spieß umdrehen darf ich nicht?“

 

„Ich bin Kopfgeldjäger. Dich zu jagen ist mein Job. Von dir gejagt zu werden ist hingegen ʼne Erfahrung, auf die ich gut verzichten kann, noch dazu, wenn ich deine Motive nicht kenne.“

 

„Apropos“, Richard verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, „Du hättest mir sagen können, was du vorhast.“ Auf Bossʼ leicht unverständlichen Blick hin verdeutlichte er: „Auf Nicht-Furya.“ Bossʼ Mimik blieb unverändert: „Nicht-Furya?“

 

„Der gottverlassene Stein, auf dem wir uns kennengelernt haben. Ist was Persönliches.“

 

„Ah.“

 

„Warum hast du mit keinem Wort erwähnt, dass du nur Hilfe holen gehst? Hätte mir eine Menge Zeit unangenehmer Enttäuschung erspart.“

 

„Enttäuschung? Hast du nicht selbst vorausgesagt, dass mir der Arsch auf Grundeis gehen wird?“

 

„In manchen Dingen täusch ich mich gern.“

 

Er entschied, dass er niemals verstehen würde, wie Augen hinter einer undurchsichtigen Brille derart stechen konnten und nach einigen Sekunden gründlichen Abwägens senkte Boss endlich die Pistole, um sie mit einem leisen Klicken zurück ins Halfter zu schieben. Mit einem Seufzen wich er dem Blick aus: „Um ehrlich zu sein ... Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war ich mir selbst nicht sicher, was ich tun sollte.“ Ein ironisches Schmunzeln huschte über Richards Gesicht: „Hm. Wie schmeichelhaft.“ Boss sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an: „Riddick. Ich hatte auf der einen Seite zwei in meiner Verantwortung stehende zu rettende Crewmitglieder und das geradewegs durchtrampelte Andenken meines toten Sohnes, auf der anderen einen verurteilten Massenmörder und eine verfickte Scheißhorde fleischfressender Aliens. Die Frage, wie du an meiner Stelle gehandelt hättest, erübrigt sich wohl, aber du bist einer von Wenigen, die Entscheidungen aus dem Bauch heraus fällen. Die meisten folgen nicht purem animalischem Instinkt, sondern reiflicher Überlegung. Und weil ich nicht wusste, ob ich dir vertrauen sollte oder nicht, war das beste, was ich stattdessen tun konnte, so schnell wie möglich die verdammten Energiezellen zu überprüfen und die Schiffe so weit wie möglich von diesem monsterverseuchten Boden zu entfernen.“

 

Er strich sich plötzlich unglaublich ermattet über die Augen: „... Und ich will selbst jetzt noch nicht glauben, dass Billy einen Zivilisten opfern wollte, um die eigene Haut zu retten.“ Richard senkte den Kopf und musterte ihn erwartungsvoll. „... Aber du tust es“, hakte er mit einer Mischung aus Unsicherheit und Überzeugung nach. Boss entließ einen schweren Atem und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf, zögerlich, als wäre er der Nicht-ganz-Frage lieber ausgewichen. Richard breitete in einer herausfordernden Geste die Arme aus: „Warum bist du dann zurückgekommen?“ Boss legte locker eine Hand in die Hüfte und strich sich mit der anderen kurz übers Kinn, ehe er ihn herablassend ansah: „... Im Zweifel für den Angeklagten, richtig?“

 

Er beschloss, das amüsierte, besserwisserische Schmunzeln seines Gegenübers zu ignorieren und winkte stattdessen gereizt ab: „Na schön, hier ist der Deal: Wir nehmen dich mit, aber es ist unserem Ruf nicht unbedingt zuträglich, einen Sträfling mit uns rumzuschleppen, den wir nicht festgenommen haben.“ „Heißt, du willst mich in Ketten legen“, mutmaßte Richard, sichtlich wenig angetan von der Idee. „Nein“, grinste Boss jedoch hinterhältig, „Du wirst dich als Mitglied meines Teams ausgeben. Eine Hand wäscht die andere. Wir helfen dir – und du hilfst uns aus.“ Er legte erwartungsvoll den Kopf schief und musterte Richard aufmerksam.

 

Dieser grübelte irritiert. „Nun“, begann er schließlich vorsichtig, „Von meiner Seite keine Einwände dazu, wenn du meinst, deine gerissene Zunft derart täuschen zu können.“ „Das lass meine Sorge sein“, erwiderte Boss zufrieden, hielt dann jedoch kurz inne und fügte entschieden hinzu, „Und kein Techtelmechtel mit Dahl, kapiert?“ Richard gluckste leise: „Dieser Forderung ist weitaus schwieriger nachzugeben. Darf ich ʼne Nacht drüber schlafen?“

 

Boss öffnete gereizt den Mund, um ihm etwas Passendes entgegenzusetzen, doch just in diesem Augenblick ertönten Schritte und Richard konnte gerade noch tiefer in den Halbschatten neben dem Kühlschrank sinken, ehe die Tür aufging und Bossʼ Stellvertreterin ein- und an den Tisch trat: „Wir haben draußen alles geregelt, Boss, aber wir brauchen dringend Ersatz für den zerstörten Jet-Hog. Lunas Maschine ist auch mehr als genug in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden, unsere Vorräte gehen zur Neige und die Bewohner dieses stinkenden Planeten wollen uns keine FUCK!!!“

 

Boss, der versucht hatte, ihr warnend ins Wort zu fallen, legte erschöpft die Stirn in einer Hand ab, als sie mit einem spitzen Aufschrei herumfuhr, um dem Angreifer, der ihr soeben fordernd ans Gesäß gegriffen hatte, einen kräftigen rechten Haken zu verpassen. Dieser ließ das natürlich nicht einfach zu, sondern fing die Faust gekonnt ab, drehte ihr den Arm auf den Rücken und zwang sie quer über den Tisch. „Hallo, Dahl“, hauchte er ihr anzüglich ins Ohr, „Hast du deinen Ofen für mich warmgehalten?“ Sie brach ihre Fluchtirade unvermittelt ab und hielt inne, als sie die prägnante Stimme umgehend erkannte und lenkte einen ungläubigen Blick auf Boss. Dieser zuckte nur machtlos mit den Schultern: „Überraschungsangriffe scheinen ihm Spaß zu machen.“

 

Plötzlich hallte ein unverwechselbares Klicken durch den Raum, unangenehm dicht an Richards Ohr und er erstarrte verblüfft. Unter ihm schnaubte Dahl triumphierend: „Hi, Riddick. Darf ich dir Elektra vorstellen? Mein ... ‚Verlobter‘.“ Er warf einen prüfenden Blick über die Schulter und starrte geradewegs in die Mündung eines Maschinengewehrs. Nachdenklich brummend ließ er sie los, um gehorsam die Hände zu heben. Dahl seufzte schwer, massierte sich das Handgelenk und stellte sich neben ihre Freundin, die konsequent auf den Eindringling zielte. Richard musterte Bossʼ neue Untergebene von oben bis unten und komplimentierte schließlich: „Guter Geschmack! Wie wärʼs mit ʼnem Dreier?“ Elektra imitierte sein Verhalten und lächelte schließlich süffisant: „Wenn du größere Titten und ʼne Fotze hättest, würd ichʼs mir überlegen.“ Dahl blinzelte und starrte sie vorwurfsvoll an: „Ach ja?“ Elektra hob verständnislos die Augenbrauen: „... Was denn?“

 

Während Richard sein selbstgerechtes Grinsen nur ungenügend mit einem diskreten Senken des Kopfes zu verdecken vermochte, klatschte Boss verstimmt in die Hände: „Also gut, Kinder, Schluss mit dem Scheiß! Macht euch lieber an die Arbeit!“ Er wies vorwurfsvoll auf seinen vergessenen Arm: „Elektra, hättest du vielleicht die Güte, mich zusammenzuflicken, bevor ich verblute?!“ „Hab ich ganz vergessen“, gab sie wenig zerknirscht zu und schulterte ihr Gewehr, „Aber wenn du noch geradeaus gucken kannst, kannʼs ja so schlimm nicht um dich stehen. Sei doch nicht so ʼne Memme, ich hol ja schon das Verbandszeug!“ „Danke“, erwiderte er spitz und wandte sich an seine Nummer zwei, „Dahl, ab mit dir in den Pilotensitz, wir haben leicht verderbliche Ware abzuliefern!“ Beide musterten kurz misstrauisch ihren Gast, ehe Boss mit dem Daumen auf ihn wies: „Riddick wird uns auf unbestimmte Zeit begleiten. Ich erklärʼs euch später. Wenn du glaubst, ihn richtig nehmen zu können, kann er von mir aus mit dir gehen.“ Richard stieß einen Pfiff durch die Zähne aus: „Hui, ‚nehmen‘, Dahl! Meinst du, du bist Manns genug dafür?“ Boss schob ihn drohend ein Stück von ihr weg: „Keine Schweinereien in meinem Cockpit, Don Juan!“ Richard schnaubte gespielt enttäuscht und zuckte mit den Achseln: „Was sollʼs? Erfreu ich mich eben an der schönen Aussicht.“

 

Kaum war die kleine Crew in den Gang hinausgetreten, kam ihnen endlich auch Luna entgegengelaufen: „Boss! Die Hogs sind sicher verstaut und unsere Zielperson ... Ich meine, die Teile-“ Er brach abrupt ab, als er Richard erblickte, der gemächlich hinter dem Colonel durch die Tür trat, und nach einigen Sekunden sichtlicher Verwirrung brach er in ein überraschtes Strahlen aus: „Mr. Riddick!“ Boss stöhnte und rollte entnervt mit den Augen: „Warum freuen sich hier alle ʼnen verdammten Ast, wenn sie deine hässliche Visage sehen?!“ Richard grinste breit: „Natürlicher Charme, Johns, natürlicher Charme.“ Und Boss sollte sich nicht zum letzten Mal fragen, ob seine Entscheidung dieses Mal eine weise gewesen war.


End file.
